Ushoda Hachigen
Summary Hachigen Ushōda (有昭田 鉢玄, Ushōda Hachigen) is a Visored, formerly the lieutenant of the Kidō Corps under Tessai Tsukabishi. He is usually referred to as Hacchi (ハッチ; sometimes translated as "Hutch"). Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A, High 6-C with Hollow Mask and Kido Name: Ushōda Hachigen Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least over a hundred years Classification: Shinigami, Visored Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Pseudo-flight, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Statistics Amplification (Can use Shunpo to boost his speed), Dimensional Travel (With Senkaimon), Barrier Creation, Energy Manipulation, Time-Space Manipulation (But only for healing purpose), BFR (Shinigami can transfer the souls of the dead to either Soul Society or Hell depending on the deeds they've committed when they were alive with their Zanpakuto), Soul Manipulation (Shinigami can directly damage souls with their Zanpakutō), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Resistance to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Being capable of casting multiple high level Kido in quick succession, including those on the 80s and 90s levels, his reiryoku and reiatsu levels are likely incredibly high even by the standards of Captain level Shinigami. They should therefore be at least on the level of the likes of Tōshirō), Large Island level with Hollow Mask and Kido (The Hollow Mask boosts his powers, also according to Aizen, hollowfication allows Shinigami to reach power levels far surpassing that of either a Hollow or a Shinigami. Can put up barriers defending against the attacks of combatants superior to the likes of Bankai Hitsugaya and contain the blast of Suì-Fēng's Bankai. His offensive Kido should have comparable power) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Even though he is depicted as slower than the rest of the Visoreds he should still be on this level in terms of combat speeds and reactions) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class, Large Island Class with Hollow Mask Durability: Large Mountain level, Large Island level with Hollow Mask and with barriers (Took attacks from a Resurrección Baraggan, tanked Suì-Fēng Jakuhō Raikōben) Stamina: High. Much weaker characters can fight for days without rest and with injuries that would be fatal to even the hardiest of normal humans. Can cast multiple level 80s and 90s Kido in quick succession. Range: Extended melee range when fighting with his sword, several hundreds of meters with projectiles and Ceros and Kido spells. Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō Intelligence: Hachi has been shown to be very observant of his opponents' abilities and powers, even going as far as to use it against them, as seen when he defeated Barragan with his own ability after deciphering the nature of Respira. Weaknesses: Hollow Mask only lasts 5 minutes but can be reapplied Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hollowfication: The process in which a Soul attains the powers of a Hollow in order to pass the limits of their being. By gaining the power of a Hollow, one's Reiryoku increases dramatically. Only those who have control over their inner Hollow can Hollowfy manually. It manifests itself as a unique mask of different shapes and designs. Soul Reapers that can accomplish Hollowfication are known as Visoreds. Cero: A powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy fired in a laser like fashion that only Hollows, Arrancars, and Visoreds can use. The power, force, speed, and blast area of the Cero is dependent on the strength, spiritual power, and sometimes skill of the user. Kidō File:Hachis mask.png|Hachigen's Hollow mask File:HachigyoSogai.gif|Hachigyō Sōgai File:HachiMaskAbility.gif|Standing Ovation File:RoppōFūjin.gif|Roppō Fūjin File:ShijinoSaimon.gif|Shijū no Saimon File:RyubinoJomon.gif|Ryūbi no Jōmon File:KokonoJomon.gif|Kokō no Jōmon File:KikainoJomon.gif|Kigai no Jōmon File:HoyokunoJomon.gif|Hōyoku no Jōmon File:HakoOkuri.gif|Hako Okuri File:Goyōgai.gif|Goyōgai File:658Chocolate_Bar_Slider.png|Chocolate Bar Slider File:Sajo_Sabaku.gif|Sajō Sabaku File:Gochūtekkan.gif|Gochūtekkan File:Bakudo_Nr._99_Part_1.gif|Kin Time-Space Barriers: By his own admission, his new powers are very similar to those of Orihime Inoue's and he likes her company because of this. He is also highly skilled in a form of Kidō-based healing that he calls "Time-Space Regression" (時空退行, Jikū Taikō), reminiscent of Orihime's healing ability "Sōten Kisshun", he used this skill to restore the completely destroyed Tsubaki, where even Orihime had failed. He is also capable of using barriers as offensive weapons to devastating effect. One example of this is the ability to transfer an object directly into matter using a barrier as a catalyst. In his battle with Baraggan Louisenbairn, Hachigen stopped the decay of his right arm with his barrier and transferred it into the Espada's stomach. Although his power has great destructive potential, Hachigen maintains that his abilities are not meant for combat. Kaidō (回道, Turn Way): Hachigen is shown to have some proficiency in healing Kidō. Hachigyo Saigi: Ushoda creates a giant barrier around a specific point that can be undetected from outside force and is hard to bypass with normal Kido. Standing Ovation: Ushoda snaps his fingers numerous times, and creates cube-shaped barriers around his opponents. It can be really effective against large enemies as it can sever their body parts with it. Roppo Fujin: Ushoda claps his hands together to seal his opponents inside a forcefield. Shiju no Saimon: Ushoda creates a giant cube-shaped barrier around his opponents from the results from using Ryubi no Jomon, Koko no Jomon, Kigai no Jomon, and Hoyoku no Jomon. *'Ryubi no Jomon:' Ushoda creates dozens of white pillars in the shape of a giant house to block incoming attacks. *'Koko no Jomon:' Ushoda creates a giant black wheel in the form of a water mill in front of his opponent. *'Kigai no Jomon:' Ushoda creates a giant barrier composed of smaller, hexagonal shaped barriers. *'Hoyoku no Jomon:' Ushoda manipulates the previously made barriers to cover the opponent, where a massive ring of fire appears. Hako Okuri: Ushoda creates a small box around his body part to send it anywhere he needs to, even inside someone else. Goyogai: Ushoda creates a barrier around a wounded target to delay their death. Chocalate Bar Slider: Ushoda creates a row of rectangular barriers that he fires upon his enemy, which multiply in number to overwhelm them. Bakudō #63: Sajō Sabaku: The caster generates a chain of Reiatsu that wraps around the target to immobilize them. Bakudō #75: Gochūtekkan: The caster generates 5 large pillars connected by chains that slam onto the intended target to hold them in place. Bakudō #99, Part 1. Kin: Upon activation, the target's arms are wrapped around themselves with fabric while the fabric is further lodged onto a nearby surface with wedges to further immobilize the target. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Shinigami Category:Chi Users Category:Good Characters Category:Spirits Category:Flight Users Category:Sword Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Aura Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:BFR Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6